A Request for Bleach Fans: Royal Guard Mayhem
by Esaki Nalex
Summary: This is my first request! Normally I wou ld try to write this myself, but I'm afr aid I don't know enough/have enough time to make it the best story it could be. So here's hoping that one of ya'll can b ring it to life. It is a BIT vague…you'v e been warned.


HI!

This is my first challenge! Normally I would try to write this myself, but I'm afraid I don't know enough about Bleach to make it the best story it could be. So here's hoping that one of ya'll can bring it to life. It is a BIT specific…but its been in my head for so long that its hard to change. Have fun! Send me a review if you decide to write it!

Summary: the Royal Guard isn't as distant or as small as everyone thinks. What happens when Ichigo and Co. meet some unexpected allies? And how are they connected to people they thought they knew?

Requirements:

- OCs must meet Ichigo and Co. (preferably saving them)

-must be before Azien's defeat (by Ichigo) but after Arrancars first appear

-Urahara must reveal his knowledge of Royal Guard and his cousin (Areana Saravi)

-include my OCs- more than one appearance please!

- IF there must be pairings-no yaoi (please!)- any others are fine

-any other details YOU can choose- have fun!

OCs:

Royal Guard= Squads A-C, F-G, Q-T, Y

Squad Y: a 'rebel' squad; strongest in service

Alexus Manaki- Captian-Squad Y-Royal Guard

-blind, ankle-length black hair, slender body, about 4'6 and 115 lbs, tan

-black and white uniform; Flash step/kido master; can move between Hecho  
>MundoSoul Society/Human World/Royal Realm

-history: condemned to execution for being born blind(taken away by a Royal Guard); younger half-sister is Capt Retsu Unohana; mother killed for her birth

-Zanpakuto: Dying Light(Kie ru Hikari)-brown staff

Shikai: Shimmering Ray of Darkness(Anko Nokira Hikaru Kousen)black/gold-causes parlysis/destroys at cellular level

Bankai: Light of Overcast(Kumo no Hikari)silver-wounds like a blade/stops clotting/cells implode when hit twice

-prefers to act clueless; very loyal to friends/family; hard to trick

Squad Uniform: mostly black/silver trim

Oron Oneas-Assistant Capt-squad Y- RG

-green eyes, light brown cropped hair, normal build, 5'7 and 150 lbs, native American

-flash step/kido master; capable in all combat styles

-history: ran from oppressive Noble house-found by Contran Banata on patrol

-Zanpakuto: Shikai-Required Deception(Gomakashiga Hitsuyou Desu) -katana with brown handguard-has bankai

-helpful; cautious; sensible; persuasive

Contran Banata-Armorer- squad Y-RG

-brown eyes, bald, buffed, 6'0 and 210 lbs, black

-kido master; grasp of flash step; able to make a weapon out of any material

-history: was in 13 Court Guard-met and befriended Alexus- took Oron with him to join RG

-Zanpakuto: Shikai:Storm of Blades(Buredo no Arashi)-multiple blades-has bankai

-gruff; stubborn; opinonated; dependable

Nickas Voras-detector-squad Y-RG

-Blue eyes, shoulder length silver hair, skinny, 5'5 and 130 lbs, tan

-flash step master/ adequate kido; uses illusions; steals energy

-history: left home after mother died to find uncle (Contran Banata) with Areana Saravi and stayed with Guard

-Zanpakuto: Shikai: Ending Breath of Life(Jinsei no Teiketsu Iki)- 3 strands of rosary beads- almost has bankai

-paranoid; withdrawn; loyal; naive

Ira Vasan- shielder- squad Y-RG

-brown eyes, shaved brown hair, lithe, 5'9 and 160 lbs, pale

-flash step/kido master; create shields out of any material

-history: ran to Guard to escape a corrupt trail by the Council- inspired 2nd cousin(Oron Oneas) to do the same later

-Zanpakuto: Shikai: Broken Ebony(Koware ta Kokutan)-silver brooch on sleeve-has bankai

-aloof; intelligent; sarcastic; deceptive

Areana Saravi-healer-squad Y- RG

-blue eyes, bobbed blonde hair, chubby(*like a grandma*), 4'8 and 125 lbs, olive-

toned

-flash step/kido master; uses poisons, drugs, spores; regeneration

-history: warned to hide by cousin (Kisuke Urahara) when he fled Soul Society and joined Nickas Voras to find his uncle (Contran Banata); stayed with Guard

-Zanpakuto: Shikai: Transfer of Death (Shino Tensou)-garnet headscarf with black beads- has bankai

-hyperactive; kind; unbiased; klutzy; friendly


End file.
